


*A Tale of Suicide (SPN)

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Angst In A Few Pages [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, One Shot, Other, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Success, Suicidal Thoughts, one shots, trigger warning for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Angst In A Few Pages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075928
Kudos: 7





	*A Tale of Suicide (SPN)

Sam. Sammy killed himself. Dean was certain it was the hallucinations of Lucifer that pushed him over into the abyss.

Dean found Sam's lifeless body on the motel bed. Dean had only been gone for twenty minutes to get something to eat. 

When he opened the door, the metallic scent of blood flooded his nose and he instantly fell into Protection Mode, calling Sam's name, hoping it was some baddie's blood he smelled, and not Sammy's. Anyone's but Sammy's.

But no, it was Sam's. His blood and brain matter had splattered all over the motel wall. Sam lay slumped down on the bed, eyes open and cheeks wet, a gun laying limply in his hand. For a moment Dean didn't feel anything. There was nothing there. Dean was an empty void as he set down the food bag. He picked up the gun and dropped it into the duffel bag at his feet. He picked Sammy up and laid him down so that he looked asleep, on his back, eyes closed, and a sheet pulled up around his shoulders. Dean then sat slumped on his own bed, eyes locked on the wall of gore. 

Dean didn't remember calling Bobby. It just seemed like Bobby appeared out of no where in five minutes when it really must have been two days, at least. Dean didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He just sat stiffly and just stared at his lifeless little brother. No color in his sleeping cheeks. Even his hair seemed to lose its color. 

Bobby carefully laid the sleeping Sammy on a tarp and wrapped his tall, tall frame up. It was midnight so no one would see him caring a vaguely human shaped lump and depositing it in the back of the car. He picked up Dean and walked him to the car, leaving three hundred dollars on the nightstand for the clean up and grief it was going to cause the motel folk. Bobby had taken a burner car, so he just left it in the motel parking lot and drove Baby home to Sioux Falls. 

Bobby set up the pyre where he would set Sam's body aflame. Dean just sat in the living room of Bobby's house, looking like he was the one who had died. Bobby didn't mind. Dean was in shock, and Bobby wasn't going to be surprised if Dean followed Sam when he snapped out of it. Bobby would just have to watch his only remaining son carefully and make sure he uses his pent up grief for the good of world, instead of taking his own life. 

Bobby didn't shed a tear for Sam Winchester, not until he set the pyre aflame with Sam's body atop it with Dean standing next to him. One tear slipped from the corner of Dean's eyes and the floodgates opened. Bobby held his boy and cried silently with him, rocking him, soothing him.

He couldn't lose Dean again, especially this close to losing Sam. He couldn't do it. He refused to. 

Eventually, Bobby got Dean into bed where he fell asleep, exhausted from sleep deprivation and crying. Bobby sat in the (not so) comfortable recliner in the corner of the room and drifted off. He'd already locked the guns away where Dean wouldn't find them. Bobby was a resourcefull man, he had hidey holes. So that's where the old man slept until Dean arose, looking worse for the wear. 


End file.
